


The Pain's on the Tip of My Toes

by MoonlightKanime



Series: Holdin' On [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightKanime/pseuds/MoonlightKanime
Summary: Tears blurred his eyes, defeated and hurt, Yuuri cried for the effort gone to waste.Broken down by time, and torn between two loves, Yuuri finds something colorful in St.Petersburg.





	The Pain's on the Tip of My Toes

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short, who am I kidding it's short, I'm still in the middle of writing it, but I thought to myself, freakin post it and see if anyone will give me feedback or kudos. Don't feel pressured to tho! Yeah, sounds super contradicting, but hey, the fic idea just came to me.

"Why, why, why!" In the practice room of Tokyo University Dance Department, Yuuri Katsuki was found crying his life out. "I just wanted a little more time!"  
There in his hands laid pointe shoes, and his battlescars of dance. A dancer is many things, but they can fall so easily. His phone buzzed, and he looked through his tears to see messages from Phichit, and his tears welled, threatening to flow once again. 

 

**Hey Yuuri, guess what! ( 15:09)**

**GUESS (15:09)**

**COME ON! (15:10)  
**

**I  got the PART for the HUNTSMAN in the CONCERT! (15:11)**

**Did you get the part you wanted?! (15:14)**

**#ENPOINTETOGETHER!**

Never before, had Yuuri felt that talking to Phichit was hard. Of course, Yuuri was happy for Phichit, after all, through the endless nights of practise and bloodied toes and tears, Phichit deserved to get the part. Yuuri wiped his tears, and tried to muster a good reply back.

 

_No, I didn't. Haru from Iwatobi, was chosen for the part. (15:17)_

**OMMG, I'm so so so sorry Yuuri! You deserved the part though! (15:17)**

**Did the director tell you why? (15: 18)**

_He actually did, he told me, Haru had a depth of life, watching Haru dance, made me realize how much, I failed... (15:20)_

**That's not TRUE! (15:21)**

**I Know how HARD YOU PRACTISED, you practised every day, and even when Vic-chan died, you were strong, and you kept coming to practise! (15:22)**

**DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOUR DANCE IS INFERIOR! (15:22)**

_Phichit, I can't afford to major here anymore... This was my last chance to prove I could become something. (15:24)_

_You've always been a great friend, but I can't be here anymore, the fees are a struggle for my family , and I can't keep doing this... (15:25)_

**Yuuri, your dance has always been beautiful, don't give it up like THIS, I wanted to see you dancing on stage. (15:25)**

**#Don'tleaveplz**

_Phichit, you can always call me you know, I think I'm just going to go back home,and go work at the Inn . My family can't handle anymore financial problems. (15:26)_

**If you say so, but Yuuri, if you ever need me to help you out call me,hashtag me, tweet me, or ugh send me a letter, but don't shut yourself up ok? (15:27)**

_Sure, goodbye Phichit. (15:28)_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
